


Our Start from the End

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Suspence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Together they ruled the world. Then, their kingdom collapsed around her until there was a crack between their thrones and dents in their crowns. This time there would only be one throne, only one crown.





	Our Start from the End

  
Fear is a primal instinct. It overrides all the other things he’s seen. So fragile, yet so weak.  
  
  
 **There’s no worth in this world…**

  
Saeran is painfully aware of the things he's done, whether good or bad, he knows it doesn't mean a difference. It's been clear to him from the very start, he was different from the others.  
  
  
Different from his kind brother, their personalities splitting way and threatening to swallow him. Rika had told him he was useless, never allowing to give a second thought as she ordered him to drink the elixir, its bright blue hue liquid spilling from its glass. He didn't stop to think of what it might have done to him, the elixir held firmly between his hand seemed to have been the only way out.   
  
  
So he drank. Drank the very poison he despised while waiting for the charm to sink in. From then on, he blacked out. That was what he liked about the elixir. It gave him a means of escape.  
  
  
The next time he resurfaced, was when he saw her. Upon Rika’s orders, Saeran had taken the girl with whom his brother's friends were infatuated with, cracking beneath his breath at the thought of stealing his brother's most precious person. She stared at him with a bewildered look, hands by her sides as she takes in his dark form, hoodie pulled up to conceal his face and the glint of his sharp eye staring back.   
  
  
“Who...are you?” she asks lowly, her tiny hands balled up into fists as if that can provide her protection.  
  
  
He smirks. Only he knows. “You’ll find out soon enough.”   
  
  
And he meant every word.  
  
  
And that, she did. He brought her into his world, where only the lost souls wandering found shelter in.


End file.
